


the world does not exist before 6am

by raggirare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: Because Taketora is a morning person and Suguru really isn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a companion piece to [this awesome piece of work](http://nekokat42.tumblr.com/post/157360671587) but also a present for Kot bc they're a piece of shit and I love them.

Logically, Suguru figured that he couldn’t actually be all that mad at his boyfriend in the mornings. It wasn’t Taketora’s fault that Suguru slept so light that the shift in the mattress was enough to wake him. He’d gone out of his way, as well, to replace the loud alarms on the alarm clock and on his phone with the silent alarm of a fitness tracker in an attempt to allow Suguru a little more sleep. He’d even started leaving his running gear out the night before, to bypass the noise of searching through drawers and wardrobes and to spend as little time getting ready, all in an attempt to give Suguru the chance for more sleep.

Logically, it was all done with heartfelt thought.

None of it stopped him from muttering profanities and glaring daggers every morning when Taketora rolled out of bed long before the sun had even started to rise. It was a little easier in summer, when the sun rose earlier and made the world feel a little more alive. Now, though, almost halfway through winter, the early morning sky was pitch black and even the blinking numbers on the clock on his boyfriend’s bedside table weren’t enough to convince him that it was a good time to be awake.

Suguru didn’t bother to try and roll over. He didn’t bother trying to go back to sleep. He stretched out a little, into the warm patch Taketora had left behind, and nuzzled his face into the others pillow with a deep inhale. Ultimately, though, he ended up just watching his boyfriend through narrowed eyes as he dressed into running gear and tugged his armband for his music player on and set his earphones into place.

His eyes only narrowed further when Taketora leaned in and pressed a kiss to his temple with a smile too bright for five in the morning.

“It’s Wednesday,” he said, gentle and warm and quiet, but it was still too loud for Suguru’s liking, so all he gave in reply was a sound somewhere between a hum and a snort. It earned him a laugh, louder than the words, and a kiss to the side of his head before Taketora straightened and headed out.

Only once he’d heard the sound of the apartment door opening and then shutting again did he roll over and fetch his phone from his own bedside table. Wednesday meant early classes, which meant facing the true rush hour of Tokyo’s metro system. It also meant Taketora taking a longer route for his run, so no breakfast in bed, or even cuddling afterwards, and Suguru had to get himself up and moving rather than waiting for his boyfriend to come home and get him out of bed.

But even with having to be up early on his own will, Suguru was fully intent on getting more sleep. He added a few more alarms to the lineup, and checked the alarm on Taketora’s alarm clock was still set before he rolled over and buried his face into the younger’s pillow and tried to chase the dream he’d been pulled out of.

An hour and a half later, with nine of his ten alarms silenced and snoozed, Suguru finally sat up with a yawn. He could, by all accounts, sleep until the last alarm, but his bladder had been complaining since two alarms ago and he couldn’t ignore it any longer. He slipped out of bed legs first and shivered against the chill morning air. He grabbed for a shirt from on top of the dresser, one of Taketora’s (blue with scribbled text on the back; a gift from one of the top aces of Suguru’s year), and tugged it on to cover his bare chest. The sleeves hung loose, too big and too long, but he made no attempt to fix them or too look for a smaller shirt, or even one of his own.

After relieving himself, he shuffled his way into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest coffee mug they had from the shelf (a birthday gift Taketora had received from Akane one year). Suguru wasn’t the sort to drink massive amounts of coffee in one go, normally, save for this one wake up call every morning. Taketora had bought him a coffee machine just for it, a birthday gift to ensure he had the best quality coffee to start his day, even if it was undone by the hits of cheap caffeine from vending machines he sculled down by mid-afternoon.

Sleep lingered at the corners of his eyes and he leaned against the counter as he waited for his drink to be ready. His eyes closed and his arms folded over his chest, he counted how many days of class he had missed this semester ( _zero_ ), and how important the professor had said this week’s class content would be ( _very_ ), and whether or not he had a test to worry about first thing ( _he did_ ).

By the time he had concluded that there was no option and that he had to attend class despite it being so early, and despite the nearly-fifty minute train ride to get there, and the fact half the class would probably be skipping because of the sudden temperature drop overnight, his coffee was ready and he picked the large mug up in both hands.

Suguru shuffled into the living room and clicked the television on, watching as the news blard to life. The sudden light was blinding and he only belatedly had the thought to turn the light switch on. His eyes stung, but he did his best to ignore it, narrowing his eyes into a squint and sipping at his drink as he took in the report for the weather and then the morning’s headlines.

Halfway through a report about an early morning shake further up north (minor, far off coast, nothing to worry about other than it proving the new sensitivity of earthquake warning devices), he heard the front door open and then close, the muffled sound of music floating through the room with the accompaniment of rustling plastic. Heavy footsteps traced from the door to their room, then through the kitchen and by the time they ended up behind him, he could hear the music clearly from Taketora’s earphones despite them still being in his ears.

How his boyfriend wasn’t deaf yet was beyond Suguru’s comprehension.

A pair of arms looped around his waist and a pair of lips pressed a kiss to the back of his head, but the only response Suguru gave was to lean back a little. The hands wandered, running under the oversized shirt, exploring more than teasing. Eyes still caught in a squint, light still stinging and traces of sleep refusing to let go of him entirely, Suguru steadied his mug in one hand and used the other to reprimand one of the wandering hands with a smack (there was no point trying to use words, after all, not when Taketora wouldn’t be able to hear him over the music).

The music became louder and clearer as one and then the other earphone was tugged free, before it stopped all together, Taketora’s hand falling from his arm where he had stopped the music player in its armband.

“Your hands are freezing,” he muttered, even as he leaned back into his boyfriend’s chest. He could feel the dampness of sweat clinging to Taketora’s clothes even through the material of his own shirt, cooling rapidly against both of their skins in the chill air. “I hope you get sick.”

A short laugh escaped Taketora, a sharp rush of hot air against Suguru’s neck, and one of those large hands reached to steal the mug from Suguru’s grip. The younger male took a sip of it experimentally, before a few mouthfuls and handed it back. He pressed a kiss to the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth, ignoring the horrified and offended look directed his way for stealing the coffee, before excusing himself to the bathroom to shower.

Disgusted, Suguru sculled down the rest of his coffee so that Taketora wouldn’t be able to steal any more when he came out. He returned to the kitchen and paused when he saw a plastic bag on the counter, the symbol on the front that of a nearby convenience store. Inside, a pair of cans of hot coffee and a cold can of energy drink, separated by a steaming bowl of oden.

A faint smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he retrieved the bowl and placed it in the microwave in an attempt to retain at least some of its heat. After dropping the two cans of coffee into a small insulated case he kept for in his school bag, he headed out of the kitchen and made his way to the bathroom to join his boyfriend in the shower.


End file.
